No Use for a Name:A Lily and James Story
by rupertsHOT13
Summary: What happens when Lily changes over the summer and James can't handle his emotions anymore? Well read and find out. Rated R for language and mention of sex and later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction so I don't really know what I'm doing. My two best friends and I are doing this together it just so happens I got bored and decided to do it first. I'd first like to mention I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or anything like that and my friends and I live in the US so if we don't use all the British slang correctly we wouldn't mind if you told us we're fucking crazy. Its rated R because I can't trust myself or my friend. And please R&R!!!!!

SWAK

Celia

No Use For A Name: A Lily and James Story

LILY AND KAYLA

It was the summer of 1969, the place... Woodstock, New York. Lily and Kayla we're spending their summer vacation in the states for the first time on their own. Their parents felt that they were responsible enough even though they were only about to start their 6th year at Hogwarts. They were looking forward to three days of peace, love and music.

Kayla was a very pretty girl. She was slightly on the short side only being 5'4'' but she wasn't someone wouldn't want to mess with. She has dirty blonde hair to about her shoulders with piercing blue eyes and her skin was always tan. She had a slim and curvy body that made all they guys want her.

Lily had long auburn red hair down to her waist with emerald green eyes. She had a pale complexion but that is what made her eyes stand out even more. They were her best feature even though she was well endowed in other places as well.

"Oh my God Lily!" squealed Kayla, "That guy is totally checking you out."

"Yeah sure Kayla. Like anyone would check out a ugly red head like me." said Lily jokingly (she knew it pissed Kayla off when she said she was ugly).

"Lillian Marie Evans if you say that you're ugly one more fucking time I swear I will tie you down and call James Potter on you," Kayla said threateningly.

"Oh my God why do you always say that? I hate the man he is a little know it all with a big ego who needs to deflate his head."

"Well Lily my dear maybe if you would stop obsessing about him I would stop mentioning him," Kayla said slyly.

"I do not obsess over him how could I, I hate him I don't even find his chocolate brown eyes cute even if their framed by long full eyelashes..." said Lily going into a daze.

"Wow Earth to Lily we are at the greatest concert of all time with some of the cutes guys of all time so can we please leave our lives in England in England?" said Kayla.

"Yeah so do you think I should go talk to that guy over there?" asked Lily

"Definitely he is so cute and it would take your mind off of a certain someone with chocolate eyes framed but long full eyelashes." Kayla said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Whatever Kayla just stop talking you bloodly bitch," Lily said smiling.

She walked over to the tall guy with bleach blonde hair, swaying her hips even more than she normally does. He was very cute but he seemed kind of distant and shy. He had grayish blue eyes that look as though they held a deep secret but Lily didn't care she was going to have fun with this one.

Now Lily Evans wasn't a slut but she wasn't prude. She was still a virgin, yes but that didn't stop her from having a little fun while she still could. She was never single for long except for this summer. She had chosen to break up with her long-term boyfriend Frank Longbottom at the end of their fifth yeah because she didn't want to worry about him while she was in the states.

Kayla just shook her head and went to go talk to the blonde's friend. He was cute to but not so much little boy cute like the blonde he was more handsome. He has long dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes and a butt that made her weak at the knees. Just like her best friend she was looking forward to a little fun but unlike her best friend she was a slut and she wasn't a virgin so no matter who it was she would always have fun.

JAMES, REMUS AND SIRIUS (I don't like Peter so he isn't in my story until school starts and even then...)

"Man I never knew music could have so many meanings in just one song," said Sirius with a goofy grin on his face.

The Marauder's we're in San Antonio Texas for the summer and currently they were at a Bob Dylan concert. Bob Dylan was an unknown folk music singer who had a terrible voice but had great lyrics.

"Man I wonder what was in that fag (fag means cigarette in British slang I think I'm not from England or anywhere close to there) that guy gave me. I can't see straight," James said while taking a long puff.

"I don't know what did your mother tell us about strangers before we left?" asked Remus the only sane one there.

"I don't know and I don't care I'm on vacation," said James.

James was known as the leader of the Marauders. He was known by the female population (besides the teachers) at Hogwarts as the "hot" Marauder. He had shaggy brown hair that would never lay flat and dark brown eyes that made girls swoon. His body was well toned from many years at quidditch and other physical activities.

Sirius was the "bad boy" Marauder. He was known for his pranks and his midnight "adventures". He has long black hair and silver eyes and like James he had a great body from quidditch.

Remus is known for being the "cute, sweet, sensitive" Marauder. He had short spiky sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He got his fair share of girlfriends, all of the Marauders did, but his had more meaning then James' and Sirius' relationships.

"Shit dude I have to piss," Sirius said in a whiny tone.

"Damn dude just go over to that old broken down building and do your business," said James who was half awake at the time.

"Great idea Jamsey," and with that Sirius ran towards the building.

All of the sudden without any warning a loud sound was heard. It woke James and Remus up no problem. All they saw was Sirius running really fast the opposite direction of the building. There was a man following him with a long stick made of metal.

"Get the hell out of our state and our country you fucking British scum and don't ever come back here all ya'll you understand me?" barked the man with the heavy Texan accent

"What the hell did you do Padfoot?" asked Remus.

"You know the building Prongs told me to take a piss on?" they both nodded," yeah that was the Alamo and I guess it's a national landmark or something."

And with that the three guys found a fireplace and flooded back to James' house knowing they would have the greatest story to tell all of their friends when school started on September 1st that year.

LILY AND KAYLA

Lily woke up with a smile on her face she finally lost it. She lost it last night with Caleb, the guy with the blonde hair. Even though she hadn't known him for long she felt she had a special connection with him. She remembered the Kayla and Caleb's friend Derek were getting kind of cozy last night. She wondered where she was. She looked at her watch. It was 12:45.

"Oh shit! Kayla and I have to be at Diagon Alley at 1:00. I have to find her."

In her rush to find Kayla she forgot about Caleb and just left him without saying good-bye.

"KAYLA!" Lily yelled.

"What the hell Lily what's wrong?" asked Kayla

"We have to be at Diagon Alley at 1:00 and it is now 12:56," said Lily matter-o-factly.

"Oh shit!"

And with that the two girls found the designated floo spot and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.


	2. Couples are More than Twins

Hey all thanks for the reviews. I didn't expect anyone to read this because I've done a crappy job on it but oh well here's another chapter and I've decided I'm not posting again until I get 5 reviews. Sorry but I don't even know when I'm going to be able to update anyway because I'm out of town for this whole weekend but I'll try.

SWAK

Celia

JAMES, REMUS AND SIRIUS

The Three guys arrived at Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies around noon. After an hour they decided they needed something to eat, so they went to the Leaky Cauldron. When they got there they noticed to very fine girls fall out of the fireplace. Being the gentlemen they really are they went to help them up. That's when they noticed who the girls were. It was Lily Evans and Kayla Rab the two resident hotties of Gryffindor. Lily was know as a girl who knew how to have a good time but she was still prude but Kayla, that was a different story she was the slut of the school and she loved it.

"Hello ladies and what do we owe to this delightful visit?" asked Sirius while pulling Kayla to her feet.

"Well if it isn't the Marauders, how are you guys doing?" Kayla said fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Kayla don't flutter your eyelashes you can't do that unless you're French," Lily said rolling her eyes.

She had always hated the way Kayla could flirt with whoever she wanted with out getting embarrassed. That's when Lily saw him. No it wasn't James. No it was...Caleb?

'No he's not a wizard. Is he?', Lily though to herself.

James followed Lily's eyes to a guy with blonde hair who was standing behind them. He had never seen him before but obviously Lily had. James got this feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't quite figure out what it was, he knew something wasn't right, something was different. Kayla just then noticed who everyone was staring at and nudged Lily.

"Go say something to him. Go apologize for leaving so quickly this morning." Said Kayla with a grin on her face.

Sirius heard what Kayla had said and started to think about it but we all know Sirius wasn't to bright until...

"Oh my Gods you had sex with that guy last night didn't you?" screamed Sirius.

Lily and James looked mortified. Kayla and Remus on the other hand we laughing their asses off at this comment. Lily Evans the school prude have sex with a random guy just because she was in the US, not likely.

Lily turned bright red. "You didn't have to tell the whole bloody wizarding community in London." She said quietly looking a little ashamed.

"No way in Bloody hell she's telling the truth." Said Remus. Lily was like a sister to him and he just found out from his best friend that she had lost her virginity. James on the other hand was very disappointed. Of course he wasn't that pure either but he had always dreamed of being Lily's first. Now that dream and all of his other dreams involving Lily were history.

"Would you all just lay off of her, its her life not yours just piss off!" Yelled Kayla.

And with that the guys left off to the joke shop or some other useless store. The two girls looked at each other and decided to walk over to Caleb. When Kayla noticed Derek she jumped him. He looked ready to curse anyone but when he saw Kayla his face broke out into a huge smile.

"I had no clue you were a wizard." Said Lily to Caleb.

"Well I didn't know you were a witch so we're even, okay?" said Caleb with a goofy grin on his face.

"So did you transfer from Salem to Hogwarts or something?" asked Lily

At this time Kayla and Derek were making out.

"Yeah we're on a one year transfer program. So we're only spending our 6th year at Hogwarts." Caleb said. "Well we have to go but before we do can I ask you something?" Lily nodded. "Well will you go out with me? I never got around to it last night."

"I'd love to. We should meet up again later before school starts up how about in a week." Said Lily

"That'll work see you then." Caleb winked and pulled Derek from Kayla and with that they went into the Leaky Cauldron.

JAMES, REMUS AND SIRIUS

As the guys were walking back from the quidditch pitch by their houses they saw someone was moving in between James' house and Remus' house (at the bottom of this chapter will be a "diagram" of the Marauders neighborhood). Two tall girls stepped out of the house. One of them had long blonde hair and the other had long red hair but you could tell they were twins...identical.

"Hey we should go welcome the new neighbors." Sirius said with a sly smile. "It's the neighborly thing to do."

"You and Remus go ahead I'm tired and I just want to take a shower and go to sleep." Said James.

Suit yourself, come on Moony lets go meet the new neighbors." Sirius said over enthusiastically. Remus just rolled his eyes and followed Sirius as James went toward his own house.

"Now what would you fine young ladies be doing in this part of town?" Sirius said with a grin. He was quite the flirt when it came to twins.

The red head and the blonde were about 5'11. They were quite thin and they had great bodies. Is was what Sirius noticed first off but Remus noticed that the blonde seemed kind of distant like she was holding a big burden...just like he was. He was determined to find out just what that burden was.

"Oh well hi there, I'm Molly and this is my sister Morgan. We just moved here from France." The red head (Molly) said with an award-winning smile.

"That's interesting you don't have French accents it sounds more American than anything." Remus said, "Oh by the way I'm Remus and this is Sirius."

"Yes well we're from the US but we lived in France for the past 4 years to study and to continue with our modeling careers." Said the blonde (Morgan) in a small voice.

"Oh your models that's cool. So will you two be attending Hogwarts this year?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah we're starting our 6th year. What year are you going into?" asked Molly.

"Oh well we're going into 6th year as well so if you need any help with "anything" we'll help you." Said Sirius emphasizing anything.

"Well we should probably get finished packing it was nice to meet you Sirius and you Remus." said Molly.

"Yeah it was really great meeting the both of you." Said Morgan.

"Well we're going to Diagon Alley next week to get our school stuff would you like to come with us?" asked Remus.

"I'd love to," said Morgan, "I mean, sure we'd love to."

"Until then fair maidens I bid you good-bye," said Sirius kissing Molly's hand while Remus kissed Morgan's hand.

Reviewers: 

The all mighty and powerfulM- Thanks for the review I'll try to update as much as I can but it's my first year in high school and its kind of hectic but I'll try. I hope you like the new chapter.

April Deveraux- Thanks for you compliments but its not really that good most of the time I write it at about midnight so it has really bad grammar and the real hero of my story is my computer's spell check. I'll try to write as much as I can.

hpjsr- I hope this chapter cleared up your question and I hope you liked the new chapter. I know I'm repeating myself and I'm sorry.

Well I'm going to study for my mid-term so that's all for now thanks.

SWAK

Celia

JAMES' AND REMUS' NEIGHBORHOOD

James'Molly & Morgan'sRemus'

househousehouse

Sirius is living with James. I'm ignoring the fact that James lives with his grandparents because the story will barely ever take place in their presence.


	3. Tricky Fingers and Stinky Situations

Hey all now I know that this site is for my story but I feel I need to say this. The election is coming up and I encourage anyone who can vote to vote for something. I don't care whom you vote for but you just need to get out there and do it. Personally I think this country needs a change and it's the youth of today who will make that happen and I'm really sorry it took me forever to update but mid-terms suck...and on with the story.

SWAK

Celia

LILY AND KAYLA

A week later Kayla and Lily were ready to leave. It was August 28th, their parents were letting them stay in Diagon Alley for the last few days of summer. They were planning to meet up with Caleb and Derek there. Their plans were somewhat stopped thought because the day before Lily had gotten a letter from Dumbledore not only telling her she was a prefect but also that she and Kayla were to help two new exchange students (girls), that were placed in Gryffindor that summer, get acclimated to life in Britain. The girls cancelled their plans with the guys because they had to stay with the new students.

"I wonder what the new students are going to be like," asked Kayla right before flooing.

"We'll never know if you don't hurry your ass up. Now go before we're late and they tell Dumbledore," Lily said.

When both of the girls arrived at the Leaky Cauldron they didn't see anyone who could possible be going to Hogwarts. So they waited. A few minutes later two girls flew out of the fireplace. They were very pretty and tall. Lily figured they were the people they were waiting for so she went to help them up.

"Hi are you Molly and Morgan Phelps?" asked Lily politely.

"Yes you must be Lily, or are you Kayla?" said Molly.

"Oh, well I'm Lily and over there is Kayla," said Lily pointing to the table," Shall we get started shopping or would you like to get something to drink first?"

"I think we should start," said Morgan," If that's alright with everyone else I don't want to rush anyone."

"Oh don't worry sweetheart you're not rushing us at all," said Kayla walking over to them, "Let's go."

JAMES, REMUS AND SIRIUS

The guys waited on the twins' front steps. They were going to see if they wanted to go to Diagon Alley with them but their mom said they were already there.

"Man they ditched us," said Sirius "I think I'm going to cry... Anyway lets go maybe we can run into them. Lord knows James needs to get some to take his mind off of Lily."

"You ass! Just shut up I don't need anyone to take my mind off Lily because Lily isn't on my mind. I don't obsess over things like you do. I never talk about her beautiful long red hair or her emerald eyes..."James said staring into space.

"Alright and on we go. You guys do remember we are going to Diagon Alley today right or do I need to remind you once again," said a smirking Remus.

So the guys flooed to the Leaky Cauldron to get something to drink before they got all their school stuff. There they ran into their friend and fellow dorm mate Frank Longbottom (James didn't like him too much because he had been a long time boyfriend of Lily's). It seems as though he had started to date a girl named Alice in their same year.

"Hey have you guys seen my bag of stink pellets I bought the last time were went to Diagon Alley. I can't find it," said Sirius.

Both of the guys shook their heads. They didn't notice they were being watched and a dark force loomed ever closer. As the guys wandered down the road they noticed something was wrong, something was...quiet. Then all of the sudden a loud bang was hear but they seemed to be the only ones affected by the noise. Then the sudden smell of rotten eggs but once again they were the only ones affected. That's when they heard it, the laughs of four teenage girls. Their names were Lily Evans, Kayla Rab and Molly and Morgan Phelps.

"Never trust an American girl around big pockets," said Molly, "They then to take stuff without people noticing."

"I'll show you trust. Come here." And with that Sirius started to chase Molly.

"I hope you realize right about now Sirius is mauling Molly," said James.

"Oh my Gods what do you mean maul?" asked Morgan sounding worried.

The guys started to laugh at her reaction. Morgan looked even more worried to see that her neighbors were laughing about her sister getting mauled.

"We mean she is probably off making out with Sirius. Nothing bad like being attacked by a dog," Remus managed with a straight face but then after the dog remark James cracked up and they both lost control. Then Molly and Sirius came back a bit flustered.

"Well we'll be going now see you guys tomorrow on the train," said Lily in a very professional manner.

"Bye sweetheart," Sirius whispered in Molly's ear. She blushed but she caught Remus kissing Morgan's neck before they left.

'That must be where she's going every night when she thinks I'm asleep.' Molly though to herself, 'Well I'm happy for her she deserves a guy and Remus seems nice enough.'

"Hey wait where is Kayla?" Remus asked.

"Oh she met Derek a little while ago and she told us to go the Leaky Cauldron and she'd meet us there later." Lily told them.

"You guys are staying there tonight too?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," said Molly.

"Well then we'll just see you tomorrow morning," James said trying to get Lily to look at him but it was all in vain.

"Yeah bye you guys," said Morgan in a shy tone and the three girls walked off toward the end of the road while all three guys though about how much they like certain people.

Reviewers:

Cay-caroline: I'm trying and if it takes me forever you can always e-mail me to remind me and I'll try and write as quickly as possible.

The all mighty and powerfulM: I'm in the ninth grade and out schools go from pre-K to 5th then 6th to 8th then 9th to 12th.

hpjsr: I'm glad I could clear that up for you and I hope you liked the new chapter.

Flame of Desire: Thanks I'll try to update as soon as I can but if I don't just e-mail me.

Fuzzycat982: thanks for the criticism I really appreciate it that's the only way I'm going to get better so thank you.


	4. The Train Ride

Hey all, another chapter has been added to this story and I still have gotten jack shit in the form of help from my friends so I'm all alone. Boo-hoo. Anyway I hope you like the new chappy but I don't know how it's going to turn out but please, please tell me what I'm doing wrong. I swear I wont post another chapter until three people tell me what I have done wrong or what I can do better. Okay nice Celia now...and on with the story.

SWAK

Celia

LILY, KAYLA, CALEB AND DEREK

The girls went to Platform 9 ¾ together but they separated when Caleb and Derek asked if Lily and Kayla would sit in their compartment. Molly and Morgan went off to find the guys.

"So how was your summer love?" asked Caleb not really paying attention to Lily as she spoke but more to other parts of her.

"It's been ok but I missed you...all of you," said Lily with a little twinkle in her eye.

"Well I'm with you now maybe we should go to another compartment," Caleb said quite loudly.

"Ok I get it man come on Kayla it seems we're not welcomed here anymore." And with that the two went off in another compartment to do only Gods know what.

Caleb lightly kissed Lily. He licked her lips asking, no begging her for entrance. She readily granted. The kiss got more and more passionate and they air suddenly became thick with emotion. Caleb laid Lily down on her back on the bench. He looked down on her. She was his and all his; no body could take her away from him. He wouldn't let them.

Lily started to unbutton his shirt but he stopped her.

"No I want you to suffer through your pleasure." She was confused at first but then Caleb preformed a spell that binded her hands above her head. He stripped slowly in front of her making he ach for contact. She craved it, she needed it.

MOLLY AND MORGAN

"Damn where are the guys there cant be that many compartment," complained Morgan.

"Why Morgan can you not wait to see Remus?" asked Molly teasingly. Morgan turned red and looked into another compartment but the only occupants were a blonde boy and a greasy black haired boy.

"Oh sorry wrong compartment," said Morgan, "We'll be going."

"What's the hurry sweetheart there is plenty of room in here," said the greasy one, "By the was I'm Severus Snape and this is my friend Lucius Malfoy." He said pointing to the blonde guy.

"That's nice but we really must be going," said Molly.

"Wow there are two of you that could be fun," Malfoy said winking at Molly. Molly and Morgan were disgusted and that is saying something considering they were in the modeling business and they say girls throw up after drinking water (they aren't bulimic or anorexic). Right then Remus and Sirius came in. They had seen the girls go in but they knew it was Malfoy's normal compartment so they went to go help the girls.

"Are these guys bothering you?" Remus asked Morgan as both the guys reached for the girl's hands.

"Hey back off Lupin we saw them first they're ours," said Snape. The next thing he knew he was on his back withering in pain. Molly had kicked him in the nuts as well as punched him in the face.

"You stupid whore you'll pay for that," said Malfoy turning red.

"No one calls my sister a whore," and with that Morgan knocked Malfoy out with one punch. They guys just stared at the girls for a minute. They were trying to figure out how a couple of girls their size could pack such a hard punch.

"How the hell did you guys do that?" asked Sirius.

"Well our dad was afraid we were going to get raped when we were in France so he made us take self defense classes for five years," Molly told them.

"Oh," was all that Remus could manage. Sirius was the first to recover.

"Well ladies shall we go back to our compartment we wouldn't want to injure the whole Slytherin house yet now would we?" asked Sirius. The girls and Remus just rolled their eyes and walked out of the compartment.

"Where are Kayla and Lily?" asked Remus.

"Oh well they're with their boyfriends I think but I think they also might be a little busy," said Morgan. The guys nodded then looked at each other. James was going off to find Lily to ask her out...

"Hey you guys our compartment is that one over there just wait for us we'll be right back we need to go get James we forgot to...tell him something yeah tell him something," Sirius quickly made up.

"Ok we'll be waiting for you," Molly said before kissing Sirius. Remus and Morgan looked at each other confused for a second but then just figure they would "beat" it out of them later.

Reviewers:

Hpjsr:  yeah I don't think I could have made the girls not friends it would just b cruel.

The all mighty and PowerfulM: pre-K is pre-school or pre-kindergarten I hope u like this chapter

Princess of Slytherin: God damn u Kristina chill b4 u wet urself I'm uploading


End file.
